


Sand Sparks

by grantairehair



Series: Sand Sparks [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones AU, i didn't intend on this being porn when i started it, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairehair/pseuds/grantairehair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Thrones AU where Cosette is a Sand Snake and Eponine is her handmaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> *slight ASOS and AFFC spoilers* takes place after Oberyn's death but before Doran imprisons the Sand Snakes.

It was hard enough for Éponine to do her job without jumping her lady. But the way Cosette was eating the grapes Éponine had just brought her was simply obscene.

Cosette lounged on a chair beside the window of her bedchamber, overlooking the Sea of Dorne. She was alternately gazing out at the sunset on the ocean and eyeing Éponine as she tidied up the bedchamber, all while tossing grapes into her mouth in a manner that Éponine shouldn’t have found as sexy as she did.

“Your sisters speak of war,” Éponine mentioned to Cosette, trying to make a conversation as she re-made Cosette’s bed with fresh sheets.

Cosette gazed up at Éponine and waved her hand in the air, “My sisters speak of much. What do you speak of?”

Éponine didn’t want to talk about war, so she smiled at Cosette, “That dress looks marvelous on you, my lady. Is it new?”

“Yes,” Cosette replied, looking down at the blood-colored silk that rolled in waves down her dark skin, not leaving much to the imagination. “I thought that you might like it,” she added, a wicked gleam in her eye.

She popped another grape in her mouth, her eyes locked on Éponine’s as she crunched down on the skin and licked the juice off of her lips. Éponine ignored the twinge of heat that arose between her legs.

Éponine smiled as she looked down and focused on making the bed, “I do, my lady. I hope that it is not too difficult to take off.”

She gasped in horror as she realized what she had said. She looked up at Cosette with wide eyes and began stammering, “For—for when you bathe later—I—I would never—”

She stopped as Cosette grinned and stood to walk over over to where Éponine was standing in terror. She stopped when Éponine’s face was inches from hers. “It isn’t,” she whispered.

Éponine stayed where she was for a few long moments that seemed to stretch on and on, not wanting to move any further away from Cosette but too scared to move closer. Cosette laughed again, breaking the heated silence, and looked down at Éponine’s hands. “You know that you don’t have to do that every day. I’ll just sleep on it again tonight,” she joked.

“I don’t think that your uncle would like that very much,” Éponine replied as soon as she could find her voice.

“Well you can leave it half-made for tonight,” Cosette told her, grabbing her hands. “Come. I order you.”

Éponine smiled as Cosette led her across the room, “What would you have of me, my lady?”

Cosette sat them down on the two chairs by the window, where she had been seated before. “Do you read and write, my darling Éponine?”

Éponine nodded eagerly, so proud of herself for incessantly pestering the maester until he had agreed to tutor her for free.

“Good,” Cosette told her brightly as she took out a piece of parchment and a pen, handing them both to Éponine. “Write this letter for me.”

Éponine straightened out the parchment and looked up at Cosette, “To whom should I address it, my lady?”

“We’ll save that part for last,” Cosette told her impishly. She took a deep, dramatic breath before starting. “The sunset was lovely tonight, but not half as lovely as you.”

Éponine dutifully copied down the words, keeping her expression carefully blank.

“That beautiful farewell of the sun led to my favorite time of the day: night. You’re like the night, I suppose, my darling. Mysterious, because you reveal so little to me. Cooler than the harsh sun of midday, yet still full of stars. Full of sparks that I want to inflame until you’re on fire for me, the same fire that I feel for you.”

Cosette paused, thoughtful. Éponine looked up at her and asked, “Shall we finish later, my lady?”

“Cosette,” she answered. “My name is Cosette.” She looked back at Éponine playfully. “And we shall finish now.”

“I find it hard to sleep at night because it reminds me of you so much, and I wish you were in my bed, with me.” The next part of the letter came out slower. Huskier. “Sometimes, late at night, thinking of you, I touch myself all over. My face, imagining yours is on mine. My hair, pretending your hands are running through it. My hips, pretending that you are pulling them close to your body. My breasts, pretending my hands are yours .” Éponine’s breath hitched as Cosette continued nonchalantly, “Between my legs, pretending my fingers are your fingers. Or even better, your mouth.”

Éponine fought to keep her hand steady as she copied the words down onto the parchment.

Cosette continued relentlessly, “I think of you when I eat as well. When I taste the delightful flavor of an orange or a grape, I imagine that you would taste just as sweet. And I know that I would taste just as sweet for you.”

(Éponine wasn’t hungrily fantasizing by this point. Certainly not.)

“I’m lonely, my darling. So fix that, if you will. All my love, Cosette,” she finished with a flourish of her hand.

“Wh—Who should I address it to, my la—Cosette?” Éponine asked when she was finished copying down the words, trying to get her breathing back under control.

“Let me sign it first,” Cosette said, leaning over Éponine and grabbing the pen out of her hand. As she slowly signed her name, she turned her head whispered in the other girl’s ear, “My dearest and loveliest Éponine.”

Éponine gasped and turned around to look up at Cosette grinning. “I think that it’s time for my bath,” Cosette murmured, her voice as warm and sultry as the Dornish deserts at midday.

Luckily, it didn’t take Éponine too long fetch the warm water (she might have been hurrying more than usual) and within a matter of minutes, Cosette was standing before her, pulling that dress that Éponine loved so much over her head while Éponine guided it off of her arms.

Standing naked before her, Cosette’s beautiful skin glimmered in the candlelight. She kept her eyes locked on Éponine’s as she stepped into the bathtub and slowly lowered herself down into the warm water.

It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before, Éponine tried to reason as she slowly spread the orange blossom-scented soap down Cosette’s arms, making them gleam even more. But something about Cosette’s earlier monologue made it impossible for Éponine to stop the wetness from gathering between her legs.

Cosette looked up at Éponine’s uncomfortable expression and grinned wickedly, “Do you desire me as I desire you, my darling?”

Éponine looked down and whispered, “Yes.”

Cosette grabbed Éponine’s face and forced her to meet her eyes, “Then get in here with me, you fool.”

Éponine smiled slowly and stood up, pulling her plain handmaiden’s dress quickly over her head. Cosette’s eyes travelled hungrily up and down Éponine’s body and Éponine smirked at her expression. She stepped in the tub gingerly and sat down on her knees in front of Cosette.

Cosette leaned forward and pressed her lips to Éponine’s, playfully at first, but things soon heated up to match the temperature of the water. Cosette explored Éponine’s mouth hungrily with her tongue and Éponine ran her hands all over Cosette’s body, stopping to cup her breasts.

Cosette broke away and Éponine whimpered, feeling the cold air rush onto her body in the space that Cosette was. Cosette closed her eyes and leaned in to nuzzle Éponine’s face, then she grabbed the other girl’s hand and dipped it down into the water, guiding it in between her legs.

Cosette started moving Éponine’s hand up and down and turned her face to kiss her neck. Éponine caught on quickly and started moving her fingers on her own account. Cosette smiled against Éponine’s neck and moved her hand away to let Éponine do her job, feeling her handmaiden’s breasts instead.

Eponine quickly found the other girls clit and noted with satisfaction that it already felt swollen to her touch. Cosette gasped as Éponine began circling it with her fingers. Éponine picked up speed , rubbing faster and harder until Cosette was at her breaking point. Cosette’s legs were shaking with desire and her hips were jerking with every movement Éponine made. “Please,” Cosette moaned against Éponine’s neck, her long wet hair clinging to the other girl’s shoulder and chest. “Please, Éponine. Oh, fuck,” she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly and clutching at Eponine’s chest.

Seeing Cosette beg like this made Éponine dangerously close, as well as Cosette’s warm breath against her neck and hands stroking her breasts. She brought one hand down between her own legs, moving her fingers in and out fiercely enough so that when Cosette finally came with a high-pitched moan, Éponine bucked her hips and joined her.

Spent, Éponine collapsed against Cosette and they held each other in the bathtub while they tried to get their breathing under control.

After a sufficient recovery period had passed, Cosette splashed Éponine playfully.

“What now, my lady?” Éponine asked, laughing.

“Cosette!” She corrected.

“Cosette.” Éponine repeated, kissing her once more.

Cosette tangled her fingers into Eponine’s wet hair and sank into the kiss before pulling back abruptly. She stood up, water dripping from her body.

Éponine looked up at her hungrily as Cosette held her hand out, “Come on, my sweet. I want to try it in the bed.” Éponine grabbed the other girl’s hand and stood up, letting her lead them to the bedroom despite the trail of water they left. Cosette turned to look at Éponine wickedly, “I want actually taste you this time. I want to feel how wet I make you.”

Éponine grinned as Cosette pulled them both down onto the half-made bed once more.

—

Éponine kept the letter for years afterward, even after the words were repeated aloud enough times to make the paper record irrelevant.


End file.
